Us Against The World
by MaxAndFangForEverAndEver
Summary: Max starts boarding school and mets the flock for the first time, or so she thinks, they recognise her, but she has no idea who they are, will she ever find the truth, who did this to her and her odd 'flashbacks'
1. Indroduction

Us against the world

"Where here!" my mom, Doctor Martinez, cried. I got out the car and stood and looked up in amazement. My mom also got out the car and rushed around the car getting my bags out. I am Maximum Ride, 15 years old and a human/avian hybrid. I have wings, brown and white speckled to be precise. My mom was sending me to boarding school, to see what it would be like as a normal human teenager, but wait for it, it wasn't just that she was sending me to boarding school; the boarding school was in England.


	2. Welcome

Us against the world

I, Maximum Ride was being sent to boarding school, I'm skinny, just starting to fill out, dirty blonde, blue eyed avian hybrid, with wings. Yeh you read right, WITH WINGS.

My mom kissed me goodbye, got back into the taxi and it drove off back to my hometown in sunny America. I was left to fend for myself with my backpack and 5 suitcases full of my stuff.

As I entered the building labeled: Office, all visitors to report here, when I was knocked off my feet, by a redheaded girl in 50 foot heels, "what where you're going bitch!" she yelled

"What was that for?" I yelled back. She came clopping back and leaned over me, her boobs nearing spilling out of the 24 year old slapper top she was wearing "You're new here I am queen bee, I'm Lisa, don't get in my way, and don't steal my man"

"Well, Lisa I couldn't really give a crap so why don't you go back to your slapper's club and go dance around another pole" I replied getting back up and grabbing my cases, Lisa stormed off, huffing.

"Woah! That was awesome, I'm Nudge!" A mocha coloured skinny girl talking with an American accent, came up to me, as soon as she saw my face she stopped and looked at me.

"Um yeh anyway, you must be new your Max right?" Nudge asked still looking at me funny "yeh how do you now my name?" I asked her "Um lucky guess?" she replied, I started walking to the office, Nudge following behind carrying 2 suitcases.

"hello can I help you girls, hello Nudge" said a kind woman at the main office "yes actually, I am new here and I was wondering if you could help me, I am Maximum Ride" I said, Nudge gave a little squeak.

"Ah yes, you are room 134D, your timetable will be delivered soon, as it is still 4weeks till the start of school, you can get to know people before you start, have a nice day Maximum" she said handing me a pair of keys I grabbed them and headed up the stairs following Nudge.

We got up the stairs and Nudge told me that I was sharing a room with her, we hugged and carried on down the hall. "Nudge…." Called a voice from behind us, a strawberry blonde skinny boy came up behind Nudge and hugged her she reached up to him and whispered into his ear his eyes grew large for a moment and he looked at me.

"Hi my name is Iggy." The skinny boy said "Ok, hi Iggy I'm Maximum Ride, but you can call me Max." Iggy smiled "Ok, Max this is Fang"

I turned around and saw, oh my god, he was perfect, he had black motorcycle boots on, black jeans, a whit shirt and black leather jacket, he had snake bite lip studs and emo styled black hair, he had piercing black eyes.

He walked over to me and said " Hi Max long time no see" What was he talking about? I had never seen him in my life. All of a sudden I got images of black wings and brown and white wings mixing together and Fang's face, with Nudge and Iggy, and two other small children that looked similar.

As soon as I had the image it was gone again, my brain protecting myself from it, Then my eyes rolled to the back of my head and I fainted.


	3. The Truth part 1

**OK, i have been meaning to uodate like forever! I'm sorry :/ I didn' update for a while, coz i went to France(J'adore le Francais!) and the last time i went to update i had writen the whole story up and gone to click save and it came up with : webpage has expired: and i was like NOOO! so hope this works this time, On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: If i owned Maximum Ride, Dylan would burn in hell and Max and Fang would be 20 with 2 flying bird kids called Tabitha and Luna! I don't so Angel suks**

When i woke up, I was in an unfamiliar place, Fang was sat beside me watching me with consern. "How are you?" He asked. "I'm fine" I replied, grogaly.

"What did you see when you fainted?" He aked, worry flashed in his eyes and then became blank again, showing no emotions. "Your face, Nudge's and Iggy's too, and a small girl and boy, they kinda look similar." He nodded "Did you see wings?" I froze.

After a long pause i said slowly " Yeah, black ones... and brown and white speckled ones" "Max, do you- do you have wings?" Fang asked very slowly.

"Hah- wings... good one, Fang haha" Fang wasn't laughing. He snapped open a set of wings with about a 13 ft widespan, with a midnight black kind of twinge to them.

I stood and too, slowly opened up my wings. Fang folded his back and came over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and i started to cry silently.

"Fang i can't remember anything about you, why do you know so much about me, and Iggy and Nudge, who are the little kids? I-I.." I trailled off, crying again.

Since when do I, Maximum Ride cry? This day is just getting more crappier and crappier. "What happend to me?" I stared up into Fang's black orbs and he looked down into my chocolate eyes.

" That's what were here to find out" He sighed "Max, you've been missing from the flock for almost 2 years now. We found out what happend, but we need to find out what happend to you first.

Iggy and I are coming round for movies tonight, i 'll see you then." He kissed the top of my head and left. His lips left a warm sensation on the top of my head. What was going on with me?

_Line called Jimmy_

When i came out of the room, it was pretty simple, there was a sofa and tv, with 2 desks, one had a laptop on it, bright pink, "must be Nudge's" I said quietly to my self.

Great now I was talking to myslef. As I went round the corner there was a little table, with 2 cabinets with a fridge and coffee maker. I turned back to the sofa area and looked around, there were 3 doors, one lead to the bathroom, the other lead to Nudge's room, the door was pink and it had a beaded curtain over the frame.

The last door was my room, the room I had come out off, I headed back into the room to unpack. I pulled my suitcases into the middle of the room and looked around, getting a better look at things.

The bed was a double, it had a bed stand next to it aswell. I also had a wardrobe and chest of draws, a desk with a lamp and a small tv on a stand attached to the wall.

I put my duvet covers onto my bed and pillow cases onto my pillows (XD) I put my clothes and shoes into my wardrobe and chest of draws and placed my books onto my desk, in my wardrobe, on the night stand and under my bed.

My mom used to call it a library, 'cause i have enough books to fill a small library. I was really tired from unpacking and the problem with Fang and the wings, so I laid on my bed and fell asleep.

I was soon wokee by Nudge "Max you fell asleep! The boys will be over in an hour!" She yelled. I yawned, streached and got up off the bed. I grabbed my pjs and walked to the bathroom.

I got undressed and stepped into the shower and started to sing "misguided ghosts" by Paramore. **A.N.- I love this band, my best friend, Kerri, got me there CD, brand new eyes, for xmas, just don't tell her i opened it early!-**i finished, got out and put my pj's on.

I grabbed my dirty clothes and chucked them in my room. I walked back through to the kitchen and put some popcorn into the microwave and helped Nudge set up the pillows and blankets.

"What are we watching?" i asked "Well it is a choice between Saw or Paranormal activity, I am scared of both, so I will be hugging Iggy all night! ZOMG! What if the creepy killer guy or the demon, comes to haunt me or kill me, or worse- make me wear- I can't even say it- no make up for ever, ZOMG! you and Fang could like get together again that would be sooo cu-asjkdfh" Nudge finished, as Iggy had placed his lips on hers.

I rolled my eyes and spun around, Face planting Fang's chest. It smelt heavenly. "Woah i think omeone is eager to reach the popcorn" Fang said. I flipped him the bird and walked around him to the popcorn. Fang followed.

I got the 'corn out and put it into a bowl. I bought it over to the pillows, the movie had just started- we were watching Paranormal Activity- **A.N. 3 My best friend Kerri and I watched this and almost peed ourselves laughing!- **I sat next to Fang and we shared popcorn.

_Line called Bobalina_

The movie finished so Iggy and Nudge went into her room. Fang explained that he usually stayed over on nights like this and he went to get changed for bed.

I folded up the blankets and Fang came out in just sweatpants. We walked to my room and to my horror my bra was sat out on the floor. Fang saw and laughed.

I blushed and picked it up. "Hey, Max it's fine, but you left your other underear over there" He said pointing to my desk. I walked over to it and picked it up and blushed even more.

Fang walked over to my bed and patted the side next to him. I put my clothes into the wash basket and slid in next to him. "Goodnight Fang" I said. "Night Max" He replied, wrapping his arms around my waist and he kissed the top of my head.

I fell asleep and yeah, I drempt about him too.

**OK i hope that was ok, I really like this chapter, the clothes and stuff, the picture links will be posted onto my profile!**

**Review and you'll get a quicker chapter up! IT'S CHRISTMAS IN 5 DAYS! XXXXXXXX**


End file.
